kevinbeyeafandomcom-20200214-history
Games Beaten or Played
List of Games Beaten or Played Only a partial list. Games listed by system beaten or played on. PC #Ampu-Tea #A Story About My Uncle #Alan Wake #Among the Sleep #Antichamber #APB: Reloaded #Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag #Assassin's Creed Revelations #Arcanum #Arma 2 #Arma 2 OA #Back to the Future: The Game #Baldur's Gate #Baldur's Gate 2: Shadows of Amn #Battlefield 1942 #Bioshock Infinite #Black and White #Black and White 2 (+Battle of the Gods) #Blackguards #BloodRayne: Betrayal #Borderlands #Borderlands 2 #Braid #Call of Duty #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 #Call of Duty: Ghosts #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 #Call of Duty: World at War #Citizen Kabuto #Chicken Invaders 4 #Child of Light #Chompy Chomp Chomp #Company of Heroes 2 #Contrast #Counter Strike 1.5 #Counter Strike 1.6 #Counter Strike Source #Counter Strike Global Offensive #Crossfire #Cube world #Darkest of Days #Day of Defeat #Day of Defeat Source #DayZ Mod #DayZ Standalone #Dead Island #Dead Space 3 #Defy Gravity #Deus Ex #Deus Ex: Human Revolution #Diablo (+Hellfire) #Diablo 2 (+LOD) #Diablo 3 #Dino D-Day #Dishonored #Doom 3 #Duke Nukem Forever #Dungeon Keeper #Enemy Front #Ether One #Fable 2 #Fable 3 #Fallout: New Vegas #Farcry 3 #FEZ #Final Fantasy VII #Fistful of Frags #Goat Simulator #Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock #GunZ 2 #Half-Life #Half-Life Deathmatch #Half-Life 2 #Half Life 2: Deathmatch #Hearthstone #Homefront #Jagged Alliance 2 #JFK Reloaded #KickBeat #Killer Is Dead #Kingpin: Life of Crime #Knight Online #League of Legends #Left 4 Dead 2 #Lifeless Planet #Mass Effect 3 #Max Payne #Max Payne 2 #Metro: Last Light #Metin 2 #Minecraft #Murdered: Soul Suspect #Need for Speed: Most Wanted #Neverwinter Nights (2002) #Neverwinter (MMORPG) #Nox #Octodad:Dadliest Catch #Oni #Original Blood #Outlast #Outlast: Whistleblower #Path of Exile #Pid #Planetside 2 #Postal #Postal 2 #Postal 3 #Ragnarok Online 2 #Remember Me #Runescape Classic #Runescape #Runescape 2 #Runescape 3 #SAS: Secure Tomorrow #Serious Sam #Shadow Warrior 2013 #Silent Hill 3 #Skullgirls #Sleeping Dogs #Sniper Elite V2 #Sniper Elite 3 #Sniper: Ghost Warrior #Sniper: Ghost Warrior 2 #Space Chem #S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl #Starbound #Starcraft (+Brood War) #Starcraft 2 (+HOTS) #State of Decay #Super Meat Boy #Syndicate 2012 #System Shock 2 #Tactical Intervention #Terraria #The Adventures of Shuggy #The Banner Saga #The Binding of Isaac #The Bureau: XCOM Declassified #The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind #The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion #The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim #The Forest #The Ship #The Typing of the Dead #They Breathe #Trials Evolution #Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon #Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms #Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six #Tony Hawk's Pro Skater HD #Touhou 7 Perfect Cherry Blossom #Unreal Tournament (UT99) #Unreal Tournament 3 #Unreal Tournament 4 #Uplink #Valiant Hearts #Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines #Vampire the Masquerade: Redemption #Warcraft 3 (+Frozen Throne) #Warframe #Wildstar #World of Warcraft (username seriousbaker originates) #Worms 2 #Worms Armageddon #Worms: Revolution #XCOM: Enemy Within #Year Walk #Zeno Clash 2 'DOS' #Alien Carnage #Chex Quest #Commander Keen 4: Secrets of the Oracle #Descent #Doom #Doom 2 #Drug Wars #Duke Nukem 3D #Full Throttle #Heretic #Jazz Jackrabbit #Jazz Jackrabbit 2 #Lemmings #Monster Bash #Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon #Quake #Skyroads #Terminal Velocity #The Catacomb Abyss #Warcraft 2: Tides of Darkness #Wolfenstein 3D PS3 Reached level 15 on PSN with 1884 trophies. 1467 Bronze, Silver 329, Gold 72, Platinum 16. (Updated 4/26/2014) 2049 posts of PSN forums. #Army of Two: The 40th Day #Assassin's Creed 2 #Assassin's Creed Brotherhood (Platinum Trophy) #Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland #Batman: Arkham City #Battlefield: Bad Company 2 #Bioshock #Bioshock 2 (Platinum Trophy) #Blazblue #Borderlands (+some DLC) #Brink #Bulletstorm #Call of Duty 3 #Call of Duty: Black Ops (Platinum Trophy) #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Platinum Trophy) #Call of Duty: World at War #Call of Juarez: The Cartel #Catherine #Comet Crash #Condemned 2: Bloodshot #Dante's Inferno #Dark Souls #Dead Nation #Dead Rising 2 #Dead Space 2 #Dead Space Extraction #Demon's Souls #Dino Crisis #Disgaea 3 #Disgaea 4 #Dragon Age: Origins #Dragon Age 2 #Duke Nukem Forever #Fallout 3 (Platinum Trophy) #Fallout: New Vegas (Platinum Trophy) #Final Fantasy Tactics #Final Fantasy VII #Finaly Fantasy VIII #Final Fantasy XIII #God of War #GOMIBAKO #Grand Theft Auto 5 (reached lvl 86 online) #Homefront #inFamous #inFamous 2 #Just Cause 2 #Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days #Killzone 2 #Killzone 3 #L.A. Noire #Little Big Planet #Little Big Planet 2 #Lollipop Chainsaw (94%) #Magic 2012 #Magic The Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers #Marvel vs. Capcom 3 #Mass Effect 2 (Platinum Trophy) #Medal of Honor (Platinum Trophy) #Medal of Honor Frontline #Mortal Kombat #Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit #Nier (Platinum Trophy) #Operation Flashpoint: Red River #Persona 4 #Portal #Portal 2 (87%) #Red Dead Redemption #Red Faction: Armageddon #Resident Evil 5 (Platinum Trophy) #Resident Evil 6 #Resident Evil: Operation Racoon City #Resistance 2 #Resonance of Fate (Platinum Trophy) #Silent Hill #Silent Hill Downpour (Platinum Trophy) #Sonic The Hedgehog 2 #Splatterhouse #Star Ocean: The Last Hope #Streets of Rage 2 #Tekken 6 (Platinum Trophy) #Tekken Tag Tournament 2 #Terminator Salvation (Platinum Trophy) #Two Worlds II #Uncharted: Drake's Fortune #Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine #Wipeout HD #White Knight Chronicles #White Knight Chronicles 2 #Yakuza 3 (Platinum Trophy) #Yakuza 4 (84%) #Yakuza Dead Souls (Platinum Trophy) PS2 #ATV Offroad Fury #Call of Duty 3 #Clock Tower 3 #Dead to Rights #Devil May Cry #Devil May Cry 2 #Devil May Cry 3 #Disgaea: Hour of Darkness #Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick #Final Fantasy: X #Guitar Hero #Guitar Hero 3 #Grand Theft Auto 3 #Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas #Grand Theft Auto: Vice City #Katamari Damacy #Kill Switch #Killzone #Kingdom Hearts #Kingdom Hearts 2 #Manhunt #Manhunt 2 #ObsCure #ObsCure 2 (The Aftermath) #Onimusha #Powerdrome #SOCOM 2: U.S. Navy #SSX Tricky #Star Ocean: Till the End of Time #State of Emergency #Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell #Tony Hawks Pro Skater 3 #Xenosaga: Episode 1: Der Wille zur Macht #Yakuza PS1 #007: Tomorrow Never Dies #Colony Wars #Cool Boarders 2 #Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back #Critical Depth #Croc: Legend of the Gobbos #Crypt Killer #Die Hard Trilogy #Dino Crisis #Disney's Hercules #Disney's Tarzan #Driver: You are the Wheelman #Final Fantasy VII #Final Fantasy VIII #Frogger #Gex: Enter the Gecko #Gran Turismo #Gran Turismo 2 #Grand Theft Auto 2 #Heart of Darkness #Lethal Enforcer I & II #Machine Hunter #Macross Digital Mission VF-X #Metal Gear Solid #Metal Slug X #Monster Seed #Ninja: Shadow of Darkness #Pandemonium #PaRappa the Rapper #Parasite Eve #Powerslave #Resident Evil #Resident Evil 2 #Shadow Madness #Side Pocket 3 #Silent Hill #Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage #Spyro: Yeah of the Dragon #Steel Reign #Street Fighter EX plus a #Suikoden #Syphon Filter #Tekken 2 #Tekken 3 #The Adventures of Lomax #The Legend of Dragoon #Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six #Tony Hawk's Pro Skater #Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 #Twisted Metal 2 #Twisted Metal 3 #Vigilante 8 #Virus: It Is Aware #VR Sports Powerboat Racing #Wipeout XL Nintendo 64 #1080° Snowboarding #Banjo-Kazooie #Bomberman 64 #Cruis'n USA #Donkey Kong 64 #Gauntlet Legends #Glover #GoldenEye 007 #Mario Golf #Mario Kart 64 #Mario Party #Mario Party 2 #Mission Impossible. #Pokémon Snap #Quest 64 #Resident Evil 2 #Road Rash 64 #South Park #Star Fox 64 #Star Wars Episode I: Racer #Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire #Starcraft 64 #Super Mario 64 #Super Smash Bros. #The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time #Turok 2: Seeds of Evil #WCW Nitro #WCW vs. NWO: World Tour #Wipeout 64 Dreamcast #Army Man: Sarge's Heroes #ChuChu Rocket! #Crazy Taxi #Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX #Dead or Alive 2 #Dynamite Cop #Evolution #Fighting Force 2 #Gauntlet Legends #Jet Grind Radio #Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes #Matt Hoffman's Pro BMX #NFL Blitz 2000 #Power Stone #Razor Freestyle Scooter #Ready to Rumble Boxing #Resident Evil Code: Veronica #Seaman #Shenmue #Shenmue 2 #Soldier of Fortune #Sonic Adventure #Soul Calibur #The House of the Dead 2 #Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 #Toy Commander #Trickstyle #Web Browsers: "Broadband Passport Web Browser" Xbox 360 #Burnout 3: Takedown #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (obtained all achievements) #Call of Duty: World at War #Grand Theft Auto IV #Half Life: Orange Box #Portal #Tekken 6 Xbox #Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel #Halo #Halo 2 #Phantasy Star Online Gamecube #MX Superfly #Resident Evil (2002) #Tony Hawks Pro Skater 4 Super Nintendo #Super Mario World Nintendo #Super Mario Bros #Super Marios Bros 2 #Duck Hunt Nintendo DS #Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! #Elite Beat Agents Gameboy (+color/adv) #Pokemon Color #Pokemon Blue #Pokemon Red Sega Genesis #Desert Storm #Ecco the Dolphin #Flashback #Garfield: Caught in the Act #Mortal Kombat #Mortal Kombat 2 #Sonic the Hedgehog #Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Virtual Boy #Mario's Tennis #Virtual Boy Wario Land